


Temptation

by secondalto



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-12
Updated: 2010-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-08 21:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is tempted and distracted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of something I wrote while bored.

Rodney was rushing down the corridor when he felt himself tugged into an empty room. He tried to struggle but his hands were pushed above his head as his abductor pressed him against the wall. That meant he couldn’t tap his radio on either.

“You know, I’m going to be missed in about five minutes. I’m expected in my lab.”

“Nah, I called,” his captor responded.

“John?” Rodney said gasping as his lover’s lips attacked his neck. “What the….?”

“Had to,” John said. “Damned holster.”

John let go of Rodney’s hands, his own drifting down to Rodney’s thighs to caress the flesh near the object in question, the thigh holster. Rodney had been wearing it since John’s order that most of the essential civilian personnel carry and be proficient in the use of weapons. That had been a week ago.

“It’s been driving me crazy,” John said, kneeling down to bury his nose in Rodney’s groin.

“I could stop wearing it,” Rodney said, moaning and pushing against John.

“Don’t you dare,” John said. He stood up, grinding against Rodney.

Then the radio chirped and they both heard someone calling for John.

“Tonight,” John said, kissing Rodney one last time before leaving.

Rodney stayed there, wondering where he could get more holsters without arousing suspicion.


End file.
